Daddy's and Baby's
by Hidden-In-The-Shaddows
Summary: Grey wolves fanfiction - Fane, Decebel and Costin take the kids out for a picnic and to play wolf tag. Nice family day out no drama RATED T FOR SOME JENISMS


**So this is a GREY-WOLVES one shot linked to my other story DESTINED. This is where the guys take all the kids out and how they cope looking after them without their mates. **

**fane**

"DADDDYYY" Eloise yelled as she came bounding into the room. Costin picked her up smiling just before she fell to the floor. Costin laughed as he held his daughter in his arms cradling her like I did my own child.

Baby Lana Alina Lilly Lupei had been born almost a month ago and she was perfect. Tiny little tufts of red curly hair and beautiful blue eyes. Right now she was asleep nestled in my arms while Jacquee caught up on some much needed rest.

Decebel walked in with his son Alex, who was six years old, holding onto his hand and a twelve year old Cosmina and Sally and Costin's eldest daughter, Leilah. His other daughter, Rosie (who was also six) and my two sons Keenan (nine) and Dorian (twelve) walked in a few moments later. This meant the three of us were surrounded by our kids all saying one thing, they were bored.

I sighed and looked at the baby and then at my sons.

"Come on dad let us go out to the forest. We can play a game of tag" Keenan suggested.

"That's boring why don't we have a picnic" Leilah smiled and stuck her tongue out at Keenan. Keenan's eyes narrowed playfully at her and then stood.

"Why don't we do both. That way the little ones won't feel left out" Rosie smiled and Costin laughed.

"Always the moderator" Costin smiled and kissed her head.

"I like that" Leilah smiled.

"Me too" Keenan smiled and I looked at them in shock. The two of them never got along and the fact that they were agreeing on something meant it was going to be a good day.

**Costin **

Before we left the house everyone changed into their wolf forms apart from Fane, who said he would need to look after the baby, and we walked out to the forest. The little ones turning into pups and bouncing around excited.

_Look after the girls costin _Sally told me and I laughed.

_I will Sally-mine, I love them I wont let them get hurt_

_I know I just worry _She told me and I smiled. Typical Sally was the one who was worried and upset.

_Well worry not sally mine enjoy your day and relax _I told her and she frowned.

_Okay but keep me posted. I want to know if a paw, ear, tooth ect is hurt understand me Costin Milkos. _She warned and I smiled at her.

_Loud and clear ma'am _I smiled and she growled playfully at me through the bond.

The kids all sat waiting while we caught up to them. All excited and ready to go and honestly so was I. I wanted to run in the woods with my girls. I knew they would have love it. Rosie especially. She was going to be the girl who was outside constantly. She would be good at this game.

I knew I would have to help Eloise but I didn't mind my baby girl was worth my time. She was still wobbly on two legs so I was hoping she would be better on four. More balance I hoped.

Fane stood in front of us all and separated us into teams.

"Decebel , Keenan, Cosmina and Rosie on one team, Costin, Dorian, Eloise, Leilah and Alex on the other" he told us and we all nodded.

"Okay so the rules are simple. Dorian's team, you are the chasers. You have to catch Costin's team before they get back here. If three of them get back they win if you catch three of them you win understand" Fane asked and all the kids nodded their heads excited.

Fane slowly moved out the way and smiled

"Okay costins team one minute head start….Go!" he told us and we took off running through the forest Eloise staying close by me. I was right four feet helped. A lot.

**Dorian **

After one minute Fane nodded at us and the kids ran off chasing the others. Cosmina chasing Dorian, Keenan chasing Leilah, I chased Alex and Rosie ran after her dad and Eloise.

The thrill of the hunt was always interesting and hearing all the kids howl and laugh as they chased each other was brilliant. I heard Leilah tackle Keenan and the two of them tumbling to the floor. Keenan yelped and Leilah howled in victory and I laughed as I saw Alex run behind a tree.

I smiled playfully and was nearing in on him when Jennifer sent an image to my head. Her laying on the bed nestled in close to me her hand running up at down my bare chest. And that was when I realised. We were both Naked. I was distracted for what must have been two minutes but my son went barrelling past me.

_That is cheating Jennifer _I told her and she smiled.

_No it is called letting my baby boy win_ she told me and laughed as I huffed chasing after him.

I heard Cosmina growl and I knew Dorian had caught up to her as well. I was the only one who had lost my target all because of Jennifer.

_Hey don't blame me. You need to be more focused _She told me and I growled.

_Sending me images like that … well it wont help me _I told her and she laughed

_I know but it helps me … _She laughed again

_You will get a spanking if you don't behave _I warned and she smiled

_Oh please, she_ murmured and I howled watching as Alex got home.

When I got back to the base having lost my target I saw that two of them were already home. Those two were Alex and Leilah. Which made me think how Leilah had got away from Keenan who now sat back on his hind legs growling.

Just then Eloise ran through the clearing fast. Faster than any other four year old wolf and I smiled pretending to try and catch her but I couldn't. She was too excited to win.

When she got home she smiled a wolfy grin and jumped up and down as Fane shouted the end of the round laying baby Lana in the stroller.

Cosmina, Dorian, Costin and Rosie all left the woods smiling. Cosmina looked especially pleased with herself.

"Okay round two. Decebel's team run" Fane told us and we took off.

A minute later I heard howling and knew Costin and Eloise were on my trail. Eloise's little yips of excitement giving them away.

Beside me I heard Cosmina running and Dorian's footsteps after her and then her growl as he pounced catching her pushing her to the ground.

I didn't hear Keenan or Leilah but I knew Keenan was fast even if Leilah had managed to evade him.

Alex chased Rosie happily and as I ran passed them I saw the two of them playfully scrapping. I huffed making sure they were being playfull and made a full circle running back to home. I knew there was no way we could win but I liked running. It reminded me of freedom. Of a life with no responsibility. Even though I wouldn't gave up what I had for the world.

I didn't make it back in time before Eloise got me. She had been waiting for me by the entrance and pounced on me. Costin! Should have known he would have planned that but I couldn't complain. I let her tag me and looked at the empty home spot as Keenan came bounding out an irritated Leilah running after him and then Dorian and Cosmina followed by Alex and Rosie.

We all changed back and pulled on clothes in the privacy of the forest before setting down to eat. Most of the little ones were already half asleep.

I knew we would be going soon but It had been a good day. Even though neither Keenan nor Leilah would tell us how one got away from the other. Although I knew we would find out eventually.

**Hope you liked it check out destined and please review **


End file.
